


In Sickness and in Health

by outdated



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (wasnt even really a good movie), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War never happened, Infinity war?, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is supportive, bruce banner is the kindest avenger, he just wants to help people, i dont like to think bruce spends all his time in a lab, i love being part of the thorbruce revolution, idk her, so have this, thor goes where bruce goes, thor loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdated/pseuds/outdated
Summary: Thor and Bruce travel to a village halfway across the planet together so Bruce can help out with a rather nasty epidemic.{}{}{}AKA Thor and Bruce are the kindest avengers





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> was real deep in thorbruce hours last night and was thinkin' about how they're both just the nicest avengers and this spewed out. it was a lot of fun to write
> 
> i listened to joanne by lady gaga and hozier's self-titled album while writing this

Thor stood in the doorway of their bedroom as he watched Bruce throw clothes and papers and toiletries and various other belongings of his into a suitcase. He had been told by Bruce just a few hours ago that he was going to be traveling halfway across the world to help the people of a small village through an outbreak of a rather nasty disease. Bruce wasn't all that keen on joining the other Avengers in their missions to take down various threats to the world, and they never forced him, which he greatly appreciated. What he was good at was helping people, and the others could do that by taking out national threats, he preferred to stay in the back and assist at the source of suffering people. 

 

“You know you don't have to go by yourself,” Thor had said, it was the first thing he said since he came to see Bruce after having the bombshell dropped on him that he may not see Bruce for several months. Bruce had come to tell him and then promptly ran off.

 

“I won't be alone. I’m not going to be the only doctor there,” Bruce said without looking at Thor and avoiding the obvious statement in what Thor said.

“You know what I meant.”

 

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face. “Thor… this isn't the kind of thing you're going to want to see. There's no fighting or anything and it's a bit of a dreary atmosphere. I'm helping people who are really sick, Thor.” To Bruce, it didn't seem like the setting of a makeshift hospital filled with people on the brink of death and the cheery and loud personality of Thor would mix very well. “And besides, I don't know how long I’ll be away. The team could need your help in the time I’m out there. Your skills aren't very useful in the middle of  nowhere.”

 

Thor pouted and crossed his arms. “I was the prince of an entire planet and protector of the nine realms. I’ve seen more than you think.” 

 

“Okay fine you’d be able to handle it, sorry. But still, there wouldn't be much that you could do. And I’d be busy all the time and I’d feel bad about not paying attention to you all the time.”

 

“Doesn't sound that much different to how it is now.” Thor finally stepped into the room and pulled Bruce’s attention from packing to him with his hands firmly on Bruce’s shoulders. “I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth, dear. I sit around with you while you work all the time. I’m going with you.”

 

Bruce looked at him and it seemed as if he was going to go on with arguing again, but he resigned with a sigh and a quick kiss. “Okay, you can come.”

 

Thor smiled proudly and hugged Bruce tightly.

 

“Now go pack, the jet leaves in two hours.”

 

Thor nodded and squeezed Bruce’s hand lightly, then went to pack his things.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

{}{}{}{}{}

 

Saying goodbye to their friends was a bit difficult with the knowledge that they may not see them for several months, but they all knew that it was something that needed to be done. Thor was laughing with Steve and Clint and Bruce was saying his final goodbyes to Tony and Natasha. He waved to all of them as he grabbed Thor and picked up the last of their things. The doors to the jet closed and within a few minutes they were taking off and thus began their fifteen-hour flight.

 

Bruce laid his head down on Thor’s shoulder. The news and the packing and the reading the file on the situation was all very rushed and he was a bit tired now. He was always a little taken aback when he was thrown into places like this. It was difficult doing this; he hated to see people suffer and while it made him feel good to help, it always hit a little harder than it should have when he couldn't save someone. He was never good at desensitizing himself from this setting. Was never good at just packing up and moving on to the next sick person when one died.

 

He was deep in thought when Thor nudged him gently and pulled him out of a spiral.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing, just… trying to prepare for the work. Mentally, you know?”

 

Thor nodded and gently kissed the top of his head. “You won't be going through it alone now. You have me if you need to talk.” Thor hadn't personally ever done the job Bruce was going to be doing, but he could imagine the toll it must take on him. He had been king of his people for a short time. They had settled on a space of land given to them by the government, and when the people were comfortable and adjusted enough, he left the crown to Heimdall. He visited quite often, but now his priority was Bruce, and he never really want to be king, and Heimdall graciously accepted. He was a wonderful leader to his people.

 

“Thank you, Thor,” he murmured. He was still a little nervous about having Thor going with him, but ultimately was grateful he would have him there with him; he could use the support.

 

“Anytime, my love.”

 

{}{}{}{}{}

 

The jet landed in the outskirts of the village Bruce was stationed at. They were directed to a building where the doctors and nurses from around the world were staying and were given a small room as well as masks to keep them from getting sick. Thor almost said he didn't need one as human illnesses did not affect him, but Bruce shushed him before he could and he left the mask on. They weren't given much time to settle into their room before they were being ushered into the village for a quick tour. It only lasted about twenty minutes before Bruce was whisked away into the village hospital and off to help save the population.

 

Thor stayed back for the rest of the tour, which was probably another twenty-five minutes and when it was over, he was left alone and didn't exactly know where to go. He wasn't sure if he should go back to their building or if he should find Bruce to give him something to do. He was sure he wasn't qualified to do what Bruce and the other doctors were doing, but there had to be something he could do to help.

 

There wasn't a hospital anywhere near the village, so one was set up by the humanitarians who first arrived. It was in an old unused warehouse; at this point it was nearly bursting at the seams with people, but it was serving its purpose. There was a large main room and wings that broke off from the room. Small rooms were used as storage and nurses and doctors stations. The bigger areas were for beds and necessary equipment. 

 

It didn't take a lot of wandering around to find Bruce. He looked up from the bed of an elderly man and saw Thor. Bruce thought that Thor really stuck out like a sore thumb. The people in the room were pale, skinny, and sickly. Thor had a healthy glow to his skin and he was a whole lot bigger than almost all of the other people in the hospital, save for a few doctors. 

 

“Bruce! What can I do to assist you?”

 

Bruce cringed a bit at Thor’s booming voice in the echoey room. “You can start by lowering your voice,” he said with a finger to his lips. Thor then nodded and mimicked Bruce and put a finger to his lips. Bruce seemed to think for a moment before he looked back up to Thor. “There's not much you’ll know how to do here, but a plane with medical supplies should be arriving in about an hour. You can wait outside the village for it to arrive. You're strong enough to carry all the boxes back here in a few trips.” 

 

Thor smiled happily. “I’ll do it, I’ll be back with all your supplies!” He said, now a little quieter than before.

 

Bruce nodded and moved around the room to another patient who seemed to be coughing up a lung, and Thor took that as his cue to leave.

 

He had gotten a bit lost a few times before he found the place he and Bruce were staying. He took the time he had until the plane arrived to finish with their unpacking. They brought more than what their living space could accommodate, but Thor found a way to make it work and still be somewhat cozy. 

 

And then the plane arrived and Thor made four trips along with the crew on the plane to the hospital with the boxes of supplies that he didn't exactly know what some of it did. He didn't see Bruce, but some of the other nurses told him where different things needed to go. It was easy and made him feel good about helping the people here.

 

He quite literally ran into Bruce when he was walking around looking for him. Bruce had flinched back a bit and looked up at Thor, seeming a little disgruntled. 

 

“Bruce! I’ve done what you needed. Can I help any further?”

 

Bruce sighed and shook his head. “No Thor, I’m sorry,” he said, “Not to be rude, but right now the most you can do is stay out of the way. This place is rather small and you… aren't.”

 

Thor pouted but then nodded. He could realize that he came with absolutely no knowledge of what he could do other than trail behind Bruce and that it may become more of a problem than any sort of help. “Alright, I’ll see you when you're done.” Then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

Bruce nodded quickly, then disappeared down the hallway at the sound of a groan and a distant crash, leaving Thor to walk back to their home alone.

 

It was around two in the morning when Bruce quietly crept into the apartment, and he had hoped Thor would have at least gone to sleep instead of staying up and worrying.

 

His hopes were poorly placed though.

 

“Bruce?”

 

“Yeah Thor, it's me,” Bruce mumbled tiredly.

 

“Are you alright? It's late.”

 

“I’m fine, just really tired. The other workers have everything under control so here I am.” Bruce peeled his clothes off and climbed into the bed Thor had already settled into. Thor was quick to wrap his arms around him and kiss his head softly, offering whatever comfort he could.”

 

“My feet hurt,” Bruce said, already sounding half asleep.

 

“You want me to rub them for you?”

 

“No, I just want to sleep.”

 

Thor didn't answer, but he did hold Bruce a little closer and he didn't go to sleep himself until he heard Bruce’s quiet snores.

 

{}{}{}{}{}

 

About three weeks passed and Thor was made the designated heavy lifter for the most part. He didn't really mind it and he liked that he was helping, but he wished he could do it on the same scale Bruce was. He didn't talk to Bruce much nowadays. They couldn't talk much when Bruce was working, and by the time he would come home he would be exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Thor was feeling a little lonely, but he knew this was something Bruce needed to do and wasn't going to get in the way; he knew it wasn't going to last forever. 

 

Thor had stayed in their little place while Bruce went into the village early in the morning. He didn't think there would be much for him to do today, so he took his time getting ready for the day. He finished off by making Bruce a small lunch as he often forgot to eat due to how busy he was. Plus, it was really the only time he and Bruce had some time alone together, when Bruce went off to eat during the day. 

 

He got to the hospital around one in the afternoon. He tried to keep in good spirits while was there to try to make others a little more positive, thinking it was the least he could do.

 

As he was walking down the wing Bruce was usually in, he heard a loud ear piercing scream. He hesitated before going down the rest of the hallway and into the bigger room. 

 

There were a few doctors standing around a bed struggling to hold down a little girl who was the source of the loud screaming. She was saying words that he couldn't understand through the cries. He stopped, trying to decide if he should help or leave it too to professionals. Though, he couldn't just stand there.

 

Thor walked across the room to all the people and found a spot he could fit in around the bed.

 

“Thor,” he heard Bruce say quickly, “What are you doing here?”

 

Thor glanced up at him but didn't answer. He placed a large hand on the little girl’s tiny shoulder and smiled warmly at her when she opened her eyes enough to look up at him. Should couldn't be older than five or six.

 

“You know when you look up at the sky and you see all the stars?” he asked. “I used to live up there. It was a wonderful planet called Asgard that I lived on. The buildings were made of gold and there were great waterfalls and amazing gardens everywhere. I knew the names of everyone who lived there. And sometimes I traveled to other worlds to meet different kinds of people. I was quite irresponsible when I was younger, but I know better now.” 

 

The girl had stopped screaming enough to listen to what Thor was saying. One of the doctors nodded quickly to tell him to keep going while they put an oxygen tube on her and got together the needed vials and syringes. 

 

“I have a friend called Heimdall who’s in charge of all my people now. He can see everything in the whole world. He might be looking and me or you right now. On my planet, he was in charge of who came and left. There was a brilliant rainbow bridge to get to him and he could open this thing called the Bifrost, it could send you to anywhere in the universe. And when I wanted to go home, all I had to do was lift my hammer and he would bring me home. And while I would go through it, you could see outer space, and it was the most beautiful sight.”

 

The girl was obviously intrigued by what Thor was saying, and it was distracting her from whatever was upsetting her before, so he continued. He spoke fondly of his homeland and told her of the games that the Asgardian children would play.

 

The doctors went off when she got the things she needed, leaving only Bruce looking at him with a loving expression.

 

“Does that mean you’re an alien?” she asked quietly.

 

“Perhaps it does, but I am technically a god.”

 

“You’re God?”

 

“I’m  _ a  _ god. The god of thunder.”

 

“So can you bring back my mommy?”

 

Thor frowned a little bit and patted her shoulder. “I cannot bring your mother back, but I promise she’s waiting for you in Valhalla with all the other brave fighters. I’m sure she’s very proud of you.”

 

She didn't seem very happy with the answer she got, but at least looked a little comforted. “Okay, Mr. God.”

 

Thor smiled, “I’m going to go now, is that okay?”

 

The girl smiled and turned onto her side, then closed her eyes.

 

Thor looked up at Bruce and walked around the bed to him. He kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled. 

 

“Thank you for that Thor,” Bruce whispered, as not to wake the girl. “It was a big help.”

 

“I am more than happy to help someone who needs it.”

 

Bruce nodded and kissed him again. “I have to go back to work, but I’m sure there are other patients who could use a bit of a distraction.”

 

Thor nodded and watched Bruce go, then made his way around to the people who seemed like they needed a bit of a friend.

 

Thor stayed until Bruce was ready to go back to their home. They walked down the roads clutching each other’s hand in the darkness. Thor thought that this was his most fulfilling day yet. He spoke of old wars and his family to the adults in pain. He told the children that were scared about the beauty of his home world and his childhood. 

 

They arrived home and went to bed quietly after they showered.

 

“That was really kind what you did this afternoon,” Bruce whispered, looking at him adoringly.

 

“It was what I had to do.”

 

“She told me to thank you on my way out today. She came in with her mother this morning, but she was already gone. She refused to let go of her at first. And then when we did get her to her own bed she refused any sort of treatment. You really helped her Thor.”

 

Thor smiled softly and gently caressed Bruce’s cheek. “I’m glad to be of help to these people. It was one of the good things to come of me being Prince.”

 

Bruce nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. “That's what you should do. You can go around and offer support to these people without their friends or family around. They need it.”

 

“I would be more than happy to support these people. I will treat them as if they were my own.”

 

Bruce chuckled and scooted over to rest his head on Thor’s chest. “I’m so glad I fell in love with you, Thor,” he said quietly. “You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met.”

 

“And I am grateful for the privilege to be loved by you. I love you more than I know how to tell you.”

 

Bruce smiled a little wider and sniffled. “I don't know what I’d do without you.”

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

Bruce rubbed the ring on his left hand as he drifted off to sleep, and fell in love with Thor a million times more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ lesbianshakespeares and twitter @ thefruitgoth


End file.
